


boys will be boys

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Intergluteal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	boys will be boys

“Dude, you gotta watch your leg!”

“There’s no fucking room!”

Sweaty, out of breath, and stuffed in Freddy’s too small bunk, Billy can’t quite remember why he agreed to this. Fooling around in their room is strictly forbidden, especially in the creaky beds, and especially when everyone else is home, even if they’re asleep. Sure, the rule was made up by them, but they made it for a reason, and they should be sticking to it. At least that’s what he thinks before Freddy cants his hips and rubs his ass against Billy’s dick. Oh yeah, he remembers now.

the friction is good, but he knows it would be so much better if they weren’t wearing pants, so with some newfound enthusiasm he works his hand between Freddy and the mattress, fumbling around until he gets his jeans undone, and they both push and tug at them until they’re halfway down his thighs. It only takes him a few seconds to get his own jeans open, and as soon as he does he turns his attention to Freddy’s ass, groping and kneading and pulling his asscheeks apart, rubbing his thumbs over his hole, making him whine.

“We don’t have any lube,” he whispers, and Billy just manages to gasp out “Don’t need it,” before he slots his dick in the cleft of his ass and starts thrusting, cutting off Freddys panicky “Excuse me-” and making them both moan.

He gets lost in it, rhythmically pushing and sliding across his hole, every thrust forcing Freddy to grind his cock against the mattress, and before they know it they’re both coming, Billy dropping forward to bite Freddy’s shoulder and push him harder into the bed as he jerks and clenches, muffling his cry into his pillow. The afterglow is nice, once they clean themselves up and make sure they didn’t wake anyone up, but Billy knows they’re never going to stop fucking in the bed now, which can only lead to trouble.


End file.
